magic knights go to Gaia?
by merdragon
Summary: Yes, the Magic Knights do go to Gaia. And this time the winged goddess is there at the same time, but as Van’s wife. read the rest of the summery in the link. And I'm bad at summeries. please RR Chapter 6 is up
1. The new legend for the Magic Knights

**Title: The Magic Knights go to Gaia?**

Summery: Yes, the Magic Knights do go to Gaia. And this time the winged goddess is there at the same time, but as Van's wife. Dilandau and the Dragonslayers already joined the Abaharaki. But not only part of the Abaharaki, Dilandau is also a war commander! But there is a new war coming and is NOT the Black Dragon Clan that is doing all this pain, just someone that's from that dark clan. This young prince's name is François and he'll stop at nothing to get Hikaru Shidou for himself. Will it be too late if he gets his hands her, or will Lantis get to Gaea from Ciphiro on time? Lantis/Hikaru, Ferio/Fu, Umi/Ascot (or Clef, not sure), in Escaflowe's case, Htomi/Van, Gatti/Marle, Shesta/ Guimel (I might add more but this is just for now). (This is a mixer of the OVA of Rayearth and the original series of Magic Knights Rayearth, and with Escaflowne a mixer with the series and the movie).

* * *

**Prologue: The new legend for the Magic Knights.**

* * *

_When the Magic Knights have to rise again,_

_Then a pillar of light will open a door to a world of sorrow._

_The three legendary deities will wake once more,_

_But, the one deity of fire will feel the sorrow of its restorer._

_Not know of her real destiny, _

_But can she can change a world that could be lost._

_Fire, water and wind do know her destiny, _

_They will try to help her in that destiny,_

_For she dose not know that she is the angel of fire._

_All three deities know that the other two are the angle of wind and water,_

_But they aren't as powerful as the angel of fire._

_But they can help her in that journey._

_The Three angels' ancestors can guide them through the labyrinth of time,_

_But for the angel of fire is in another labyrinth of sorrow that nobody can help.  
_

..oo00oo..

**Cherry Tree, Tokyo, 7:00; May, 23, 2004**

Hikaru went by the Cherry Tree that granted the wish of her, Umi, and Fu. Even though that the wish they made almost made earth merged with Cephiro, but the wish came true. Hikaru closed her eyes, she thought of Umi, Fu, and . . . Lantis, the man who saved her after the fight with Alcione. But now he's back in Cephiro and now Emeraude is making it a better place. Hikaru opened her eyes and look down at her hand; a petal was in her palm.

'_One more_', she thought, '_just one more wish then I'll be fine. And maybe I'll be able to see them again in the future. And maybe even see . . ._' she closed her hand around the petal, "I . . .I wish . . . I wish that I will be able to see Umi, Fu, Lantis and the others again."

After those words, a pillar of light came and a voice said bold and loud "_When the Magic Knights have to rise again, then a pillar of light will open a door to a world of sorrow. Not know of her real destiny, the angel of fire is in a labyrinth of sorrow that nobody can help._"

"W-what's happening" Hikaru said and disappeared.

..oo00oo..

**Dinderwall high school, London, 7:00; May, 23, 2004**

Fu was standing on the balcony of the school that she was transferred to. She didn't know what to think of London and wished that she was able see Hikaru and Umi. She also missed Ferio, much more then she thought she would. She even remembered what he said. So she closed her eyes and thought of what he said:

Flashback

"I hope we meet again, Fu." Ferio said with a corky smirk.

End of Flashback

Once she opened her eyes, she looked down and saw a Cherry blossom petal was in the palm of her hand. "H-how did this get here? There isn't any Cherry Trees in London." Then she thought of something, "Well, I know it's not from the one that we wished on but maybe it can hear me wishing it."

Then Fu closed her eyes again, "I wish that I can see Hikaru, Umi, Fario, and the others once more."

Then a bright light engulfed Fu and a voice said loud and clear "Your wish has been granted." She was lifted from the ground and disappeared.

..oo00oo..

**Washington Monument, Washington D.C., 7:00; May, 23, 2004**

Umi was board out of her mind; she didn't even wanted to go here for her transfer. But as usual, her father wanted to go here because it was in America. But why couldn't it been Florida or even California? But NO it had to be Washington D.C. and it wasn't even a state.

She sighed, "I can't do anything about it now," and then she thought of Hikaru and Fu. "Oh, I miss them so much." Then looked down.

The Cherry Trees reminded her of Tokyo. '_Maybe that is also why we went here._' She thought '_These trees came from Japan as a gift of friendship._'

"Friendship." She repeated like it was a new word.

Then she thought of Clef and Ascot . . . especially Ascot, the one that was screaming for help, at the end of the battle. She still remembered him screaming in pain. And she couldn't stop him . . .stop him from dieing. Umi then closed her eyes to keep the tears from coming, but they came. Once she opened her eyes, a petal was in her palm. She looked at it then closed her eyes once more.

"I wish that I can see Hikaru, Fu, Clef, Ascot alive, and the others once more. Once more that can ease this pain in my heart."

A blinding light covered over Umi. Then she heard a loud and booming voice say, "Your wish has been granted." Then she disappeared.


	2. Chapter1: a cry from an angel of fire

**Chapter1: a cry from an angel of fire.**

* * *

**Dragonslayer's Mansion, Forest of Fanalia**

Dilandau was reading a spell book in his armchair in his room when he fell asleep. The dream that he had been the ultimate disturbing thing he ever had and he woke up four hours later and dinner was done on the table. Shesta came into the bedroom and the door opened with a squeak and Dilandau seemed to jump out of his chair two kilometers high. He looked for who made the noise and when he saw Shesta he wasn't too in high spirits with it. In matter of fact he was down right fuming.

"SHESTA, DON'T SCARER ME LIKE THAT!" Dilandau snapped and was breathing hard.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry s-s-sir b-but, I-I-I c-c-came here t-t-to tell y-y-you that d-d-dinner is d-d-done." Shesta stuttered in shock.

"That's ALL you came here for?" Dilandau asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Y-y-yes, s-s-sir." Shesta said while biting his lower lip.

"Alright, tell the others that I'll be there in a minute." He said with a sigh.

"Yes, sir." Shesta said now relived.

Once Shesta left the room Dilandau sat back down and looked back at the fire. He asked the same questions over and over in his head. While asking these questions he tensed up. He bit his lip, his heart pounding. He didn't know what to do. Since the war ended he hadn't been the same. He seemed to be more jumpy then ever and wasn't eating much like he usually did. He had weird dreams but nothing like that. And he looked a lot different. He grown his hair longer to shoulder length and was now putting it back in a ponytail. He has more built legs because he ran almost every single day. He got into the habit from that girl from the Mystic Moon.

Better built body since he is still practicing different marshal arts. Van helped him with that even though they are still rivals. His eyes are more a deeper red then when he was 15. And he wasn't that really stubborn, bad mannered, less marcher, little monster that always agued with everyone else any more, now he is little stubborn, more marcher, quick, better mannered, 18-year-old young man that still have a temper that still need some work on. He knows that part way to well because the Mystic Moon girl always told him that he needed to have better control on his temper. But now she is living with Van as his queen. So he got scolded almost everyday on that subject. Then he decided to go down to dinner. Once he got there all the slayers was looking at him with relive.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"We were starting to get worried about you. Sir." Guimel said with a very nerves expression on his face.

Dilandau still thinks that when they still calls him "Lord Dilandau" or "Sir" even though the war is over was all very funny. So he laughed out loud which he almost never did since the war ended. All the slayers were surprise that for once he was laughing, a real laugh, in matter of fact.

"Didn't Shesta tell you that I would be down in a minute?" he said now culming down.

"You were in there for an hour, sir." Miguel said now putting down Dilandau's dinner.

"An HOUR!" Dilandau exclaimed.

"Well correction, sir. An hour and an half." Dalet said after wincing with the surprise tone of his lord.

"An hour and an HALF?" Dilandau exclaimed even louder.

All the slayers nodded. He couldn't believe it. He was in that stupid room for an hour and an half and wasn't even paying attestation to the time.

"I really must have been deep in thought then." He said under his breath and sat down. "So who cooked? If it was Dalet I'm not eating."

"My cooking wasn't that bad! Was it?" Dalet said taken aback in a playing tone.

"Well to tell you the truth, Shesta is a MUCH better cook then you, Dalet." Miguel said with a playful smile on his face.

"THAT'S MAEN!" Dalet wined while putting in his pout and trying not to smile at the same time.

"For one thing you're bad at pouting. Second thing, WINE, WINE, WINE do you want bread with that wine?" Gatti said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP, GATTI!" Dalet said now scowling at Gatti.

"You know I'm only joking." Gatti said with a grin.

Dalet was still scowling though. Dilandau was about to take a bite of his rice when Viole ran into the room as white as a ghost. He was shaking and was mouthing some words that wouldn't come out of his mouth. Dilandau raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He said.

"B-b-b-be-c-c-c-cause I-I-I-I d-d-d-did s-s-s-see a-a-a-a g-g-gh-ost." Viole stuttered in fright.

"You have to be kidding because there is no such thi— wait a minute. Was the ghost about six-years-old and had long red hair?" Dilandau said casually.

Viole nodded fanatically.

"OH MY GOD!" Dilandau said now running to the door.

He ran out the door and slammed it shut. The other slayers looked at each other and ran to the window to see what was going on. The only two of the slayers was having trouble seeing. Shesta and Guimel were the shortest and the lankiest in the whole group. All the others including Dilandau and Miguel are tall and buff. So when Viole and Dalet bended over to have a better look, Shesta and Guimel climbed onto their backs for they can see.

…oo00oo…

**Outside of the Mansion  
**

Once the albino got to the red headed girl he saw she was confused. Dilandau tilted his head to the right and sweetly smiled at her. When the girl realized that he wasn't here to hurt her, she returned it with a weak little smile.

"What is your name, little one?" The albino asked with a sweet tone.

"Watashi wa Hikaru Shidou." The girl said looking so incest. "What's your name?"

"Watashi wa Dilandau Albatou." The albino said.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked in wonder.

"Huh?" Dilandau didn't understand.

"I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong?" Hikaru said looking a little worried.

"Oh, I just had an upsetting dream that's all." Dilandau said and realized that the girl was the same one in the dream.

"Okay, that at lest you know that it was only a dream." She smiled and one tear was threatening to come out.

"I have a question for you, Hikaru." He said and the little girl looked at him with confusion.

"Why are you crying?"

Hikaru bit her lip.

"My mommy and daddy died in a car accident." She looked down and the one tear finally dropped.

"I . . .I'm sorry, Hikaru." The albino whispered with sorrow in his voice.

"Its ok. I needed to get that off my solders anyways." She said with a sorrow smile.

Dilandau couldn't believe it. This young girl had to carry this burden for the rest of her life all because of one idiot who crashed into her parents. The other slayers now had tears in their eyes as well. They can't take seeing a young girl with so much pain. Dilandau put one hand out to touch her face but she disappeared. He squeezed his hand into a fist. Then, finally tears ran down his face.

"Why am I crying? Why do I feel this pain? Is it because I know how it feels to be alone in the world?" he asked himself. After an hour Dilandau was coming inside.

…oo00oo…

**back at the mansion**

When everyone went to bed Dilandau stayed awake. He still was thinking about that dream he had.

**Flashback to dream**

Dilandau looked around. It looked like what had Hitomi had described. There was a thing called a street and lights that was called traffic lights. Then he saw a car with a red headed girl in it. In the back with her was three other people with her, three boys. Then there was another car that was coming on the other side. Dilandau realized that the other car was on the wrong side of the road. The last thing he knew was honking then a CRASHHHH. Once he looked up, the cars were in udder ruin. He didn't know if the people survived in both cars. But, all of sudden, the scene disappeared and the scenery turned pinch black. No trees, no road on the ground. Just a black room with no doors, no windows not even the slates bit of light init.

"NOW where am I!" the albino said in annoyance.

Then a maiden showed up out of nowhere and had her back turned. Dilandau saw the golden blond hair, she wore a white dress, and the circlet was made of gold with a jewel in the middle. Once she turned the albino could only see the blue eyes. The rest of her face was shining of tears so brightly that it shun like diamonds with her earrings. The maiden speak the words in a whisper _'Help her! Help Hikaru Shidou! The fire angle who saved me form my burden.'_ before fading out of sight.

"WAIT! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING, PRINCESS EMERAUDE!" Dilandau yelled after her.

But she was gone. And that was when he woke up.

**End of Flashback**

Dilandau was still watching the fire when he came back to reality. He was still thinking about the girl that was outside. That had a terrible burden for the rest of her life. But, he decided to go to bed. He need to go see Van for a meeting anyways. Once he fell asleep, he didn't know that a red headed girl would appear the next day.


	3. Chapter2: A confusing day at the market

**Zodia1281**: I'm glad you like it. I hope I can keep your interest up.

**f-zelda**: I should of explained it better, I'm sorry that I confused you. Hitomi is still in there . . .she's the winged goddess who is protected by the fire angel, wind angel and water angel. I just didn't get to that part yet. I can't tell yet when because it might ruin the story. I hope that helped you somewhat.

* * *

**Chapter2: A confusing day at the market.**

* * *

**Dragonslayer's Mansion, Forsest of Fanalia**

Dilandau was looking at a different scene this time. Hikaru was in a bed that was in a room of white walls and floor. But she also had bandages around her head. Hikaru had her eyes closed, so he figured that she was asleep. The three men, who were in the car with her, came into the room very worried. Then Hikaru opened her eyes. When did she this they became relived. At first he was confused why they were so worried, then he thought of something. Maybe she wasn't asleep maybe she was actually unconscious for a while.

A couple of times she blinked and said in a weak voice "What happened? Where am I? How did I get here? Where is Mommy and Daddy?" then she stopped to see that they were upset.

"Mom and Dad are OK, Hikaru. You were unconscious for three weeks now and you're in the hospital. The car accident was pretty bad but we're glad that you're OK now." The second oldest said then got and elbowed in the side by the youngest one like he wasn't suppose to say something in his little speech. The oldest rolled his eyes like they always did that. Then he looked back at Hikaru, his eyes saddened but with a smile on his face. Hikaru knew something was up, but she wasn't up to ask what.

Then the oldest took a deep breath and said, "In a week you'll be out of here, and once you're out I'll take you to get ice cream. Ok?"

Hikaru seemed to brighten up about that, but still seemed to be worried. After they talked a little more, and Hikaru went to sleep the three boys left her to sleep. Then the scene went black. But this time it was more eerie then last time and in less amount of time.

"WHAT THE! This can't be happening AGAIN!" Dilandau yelled.

Then he heard a verse of an old prophesy that was almost as old as the one with the Wing Goddess and it said, "_When the Magic Knights have to rise again, then a pillar of light will open a door to a world of sorrow. The three legendary deities will wake once more. But, the one deity of fire will feel the sorrow of its restorer."_

Dilandau didn't realize that he held his breath, and he then let it out in confusion. So many questions were going though his head. Could this be a trick to make him lost? Or was it the fact that it was one of those dreams that hunt him at night?

"Why? Why did I hear that verse? The deities are still asleep? What is going on? What is going to happen?" then the air seemed to become frigid and more eerie then the time when the blackness came.

Then all of the sudden black vines came out of the ground. The vines were like they came from the universe because the stars and galaxies was on the vines and was now chocking him. Then a figure came out of the shadows. The person had the same color hair with ice blue tinge to it but as short when he was 15. The bangs was the same way as his and the same age. The close he wore was a white blouse-like shirt, black paints, a red cloak, brown ankle boots and a green emerald pendent. Another difference is the eyes they were emerald green and he had some tan on him. Not like the albino that which he's pure white. Dilandau was about to talk when one of the vines wrapped around his mouth.

"Don't try to talk if you know the best for you." The other person said with the most perfect accent of French. "You don't want the vinez to hang you to death and disappoint the beautiful fire angel. You see these vinez only listen to me and trust me they will kill you if you don't behave." Now smirking evilly like he was thinking of doing it anyways.

Dilandau bit the vine that was holding his mouth and the vine retreated. He never liked the guy and he had to put up with him at the Black Dragon Clan and he didn't like it too much. The reason why was that he was a really, REALLY bad mannered, really snooty, SUPER, SUPER bad tampered, REALLY argumentative, little rich French snot that don't even know ANY of the Dragonslayers names, well he really wanted to annoy him by pretending to not know the names. Now he was told what to do? Now that was going a little to far.

"Do NOT tell ME what to do, François. I'm NOT that little boy anymore. I bet when the war ended you stayed in your thorn and read your little book while I practiced my sword fighting and other marshal arts. And YOU sent your stupid little guards while I fight with my slayers. Who is the fire angel? What are you going to do with the fire angel anyways IF you kill me?" Dilandau said in disgust.

"ZHUT UP, Dilandau! You REALLY don't want me to get mad at you." Francois said and narrowing his eyes in anger. "First I probably merry the fire angel, seconded you just gave me a great idea since you were a fool to call me a little snot at the Black Dragon Clan. And thirdly, the name of the fire angel is Hikaru Shidou."

"HEACK! This is only a dream. So I won't die. And you still are a snot." Dilandau smirked. '_But that is the name of the little girl that I met at my house._' He thought confused.

Francois clutched his right hand into a fist that was so tight that three drops of blood fell down to the ground. Then he unclenched his fist and snapped. Right there and then Dilandau couldn't breath because the vine was starting to cut off his windpipes while the other vines was holding him down for he won't escape. Then he passed out.

_Darkness,_

_Evil cackling,_

_No turning back,_

_Smell of blood,_

_A cry for help,_

_The sound of dripping,_

_A whisper,_

_Can't wake up,_

_A bright light._

Dilandau woke up with a start, breathing heavily like something had been choking him. He was in bed, his sheets were rapped around him because he was tossing and turning trying to wake up. Sweat plastered his bangs to his forehead. When he culmed down he got up, got dressed which are a black shirt, (like the one with the armor but minuses the armor) black paints, black boots, and a dark green cloak. He put his sheath that held his sword around his waste and went down stairs. Once he got there all of the others was already sitting down. Dallet stuck his head out from the kitchen. And that meant only one thing.

Before Dilandau got to the door Dallet said, "Ah, sir. Do you want breakfast before you go?"

"Ah, no. I . . .I'm going to be late for a meeting with Van. I'll just get an apple at the market." Dilandau said and was about to shut the door until he said, "But, the others can have your lovely cooking, Dallet." And left.

"HAY!" the others said with disgust.

..oo00oo..

**M****arket Place, Fanaila**

Once Dilandau got to the market he was going to get something to eat until he saw a red headed girl confused. It seemed that she didn't know where she was. And looked like she didn't come from Fanelia. But, by the cloths that she is probably didn't come from Gaia. Then he remembered that the braid and when she turned he saw the eyes were the same as Hikaru's. Then he decided to go and to talk to her to see if she was by all means Hikaru Shidou.

"Excuse me," The girl asked when she spotted him, "But do you know where am I?"

"You're in Fanelia. Are you from around here by any chance?" This is what all Fanelians say and Dilandau didn't want to make her uneasy.

"Well, actually I live in Tokyo, and I think I'm lost."

"Oh! So you're from Earth." Dilandau was a little surprised.

"So you mean that I'm on another planet!" the girl said a worried.

"Yes, but don't worry. We Gaiaians know at lest a little about there. The reason that I know that you were from there was the fact that you were from Tokyo, because the queen of Fanelia is from there as well."

"S-she is?"

Dilandau nodded then he remembered something, "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dilandau Albatou, and yours?"

"Hikaru . . .Hikaru Shidou."

Now that was his answer. This was the thing that he needed to find out who she was. And this answered some of the questions he was thinking before she asked him where was she.

"Hikaru, lovely name." Dilandau then remembered something when his stomach growled, "Um . . .Well . . .I haven't eaten anything so . . . I was wondering if you would care for an apple."

"I would like that, anyways I haven't eaten anything myself."

"Well, after I get the apples, are you willing to come with me to the castle?"

"Um—well—um— yes, I'll be delighted to come with you to the castle." Hikaru said a little nervous.

"At least I don't have to worry about you getting into trouble now, since there are criminals running around and all."

While they left to get something to eat, a stranger was listening to every thing they were saying. He smirked, called his creature to give a message, and followed.


	4. Chapter 3: A meeting with the Wing Godde...

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Escaflowne or Magic Knights Rayearth. So don't even think I do. I meant to do it with the other chapters, but forgot to.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A meeting with the Wing Goddess and with a sinister Prince.**

* * *

**Abandoned Castle in Tundra, West from Fanalia **

The Creature the Palu summoned appeared at a Castle that seemed to not been inhabited for a long time. The scenery was tundra, which is very strange because it is in a forest. Vines rapped the towers like green serpents. The roofs of the towers were an ice blue and seemed to be made of an ice crystal. Ice Crystal is a type of crystal that is colder then ice but doesn't melt nor becomes colder. But that doesn't stop the prince, who lives here. This prince was more like a demon then a prince. He hunted some people's dreams and one of them in particular, was from the Black Dragon Clan. The one he did the night last, was his best one yet and will do more to him the nights to come.

The Creature was flying into the castle doors and then landed on one of the arms of the thorn, which the young prince was sitting on.

"Your Majesty," The Nymph Pixie said with a bowed, "I have some . . .upsetting news."

The emerald eyes of the prince opened and looked in the Pixie's direction, "What do you mean by UPZETING newz?"

The pixie gulped, "The Fire angel is here but the pillar brought her to the dragon with the black demon wings,"

"WHAT!" François stood out of his throne with fury.

"And the worst part is that she's now going to see the Winged Goddess right this second," another gulp was made.

Of course, to the pixie's expectations, François started to curse under his breath in French. At every word, even though he didn't know what he was saying, the Nymph Pixie cringed because he knew those words won't be that pleasing . . . if you knew French anyways.

"You know that's not all that prince-like, François," a deep and sinister voice said in the shadows.

"But you know zat if zhe goez to ZEM then it'z not going to be eazy to capture her,"

"Don't fret, My Childling. Soon there will be a time that you can poses my powers," A man walked out of the shadows of the corridor.

He was about average height, the cloak covered his face, and small strains of the same silvery-blue hair fell out of the hood. He wore black boots, the pants were black with ice blue pinstripe on the sides, a black shirt that was unbuttoned showing his chest, and the cloak was a dark bluish-violet. Every word he spoke was like silk but in a disturbing way that would give you chills down you spin. The skin that you can see was paler then an albino, even whiter then snow. The smirk he did when he told François was as ominous as his voice.

François sat back down, now more calmer, "I guezz you're right. You and I will in due courze become one but zince you're just a sprit at the moment we can't do anything. The problem iz, that The Wing Goddess is a zeer and zhe might, just might, try to ztop us."

"True, but we must wait, My Adolescent. Soon, The time will come, soon." The he disappeared.

..oo00oo..

**Fanalia Castle, Forest of Fanalia **

Dilandau walked into the room with his fingers crossed . . . hoping that he was at LEST 10 minuets late. Allan walked into the room.

"Ahh, Dilandau! You're just in time. Well actually you're 10 minuets early as usual."

"AH MAN! This sucks! I was hoping I didn't have to deal with those damn politics. And the thing is that I walked in the market for, I think for an hour, too."

"And I'm still going to taunt you with that until the war starts." Allen smirked.

"You are so going to pay for this, Shezar!" the albino growled with gritted teeth.

"But, who's the little one over there?" Millerna said now just coming into the room.

"Huh?" Dilandau turned.

Hikaru was looking up at the paintings and the other wonderful things that was made by inhabits of here. Now seeing her height, she was actually on the short side. Many people would think she was stilling Junior High. But by the uniform she was wearing, that showed that she was in High School. Of course, this is a new thing on Gaia. He shook his head with a small smile.

"Her name is Hikaru Shidou. She came from Tokyo as well." Dilandau said now turning to face Millerna and Allen.

"Dilandau?" the red headed girl said with confusion. "How come, you're the war commander of Fanalia, if you don't even like going to the meetings and are still rivals with the king?"

Allen snickered; Millerna bit her lip trying not to bust out laughing. Dilandau glared that the two. This was one of the reasons why he hate being in the same room as those two, they always found a way to annoy him, the other reasons . . . he really didn't want to think about those. But during the meetings he found a way to get them back.

He turned to Hikaru, "You see . . . even though we're rivals doesn't mean we can't have an friendship and—"

Allen cut him off, "Oh really, then why were you two trying to kill each other with spells yesterday?"

"And IN the castle?" Millerna added.

Dilandau rolled his eyes, "we were training." He huffed.

"But it was still in the castle." Allen pointed out.

While the three was arguing, something that glistened in the sunlight on the ground caught the young girl's eye. She walked towards the little thing and saw it was a jewel that looked familiar. Hikaru picked it up and realized what it was when it disappeared and reappeared on her hand. It was the jewel used to summon Lexus, The Lion of Fire. Hikaru was wondering why it was here when she felt someone's percents behind her.

"Where did you get that?" Dilandau asked looking over her shoulder.

Hikaru turned. Of course, he was able to look over her shoulder fairly easy because of the fact that she was much shorter then him. She took a deep breath, "I know I didn't tell you but—"

"It time for the meeting, Dilandau." A deep voice said from the oak doors.

The man was tall and had raven hair. Is eyes was a deep brown like ambers and wore a red top with the end of the hem lined with silver. His pants were black with the same thing as his shirt. His sword was fasted to his hips and had a crest of an elaborate design. His calf-high boots seemed to be made of black leather. The circlet around his head was made of silver with a green jade imbedded into it.

"Come on, Van! Why can't I just stay out here just for maybe for ten or twenty minutes?"

"As much as you try to get out of these things, you're still stuck with it."

Dilandau groaned. Of course this was the thing that always gave him a headache. The damn arguments of those politics always made sure that he came back to the mansion with a throbbing migraine. But, he had no choice in the matter so he walked into the room.

"What about the little one?" Allen asked gesturing a hand towards little Hikaru.

Van looked up, "I guess she could come, but how did she get here?"

"Dilandau for some reason thought it was a good idea for her to see Hitomi," Millerna said with a small smile, "But, for once, I actually think it was a great idea." Now looking a Hikaru with the small smile still on her face.

"Well that's settled, we better get inside before the others start wondering where we were." And with that, they all went inside.

Before Hikaru walked in through the door, she looked behind her because she thought she heard a little cackle. She heard it again and she looked up. A gargoyle was sitting on one of the sides of the stairs. It's mouth opened wide with its fangs showing. It looked like part snake and part lion. The eyes were made out of rubies.

"HIKARU!" yelled Dilandau's voice.

"Coming!" and with that, she was in the next room.

The gargoyle sitting on the stairs, the eyes glowed in a sinister way and you could hear the cackling into a spin-chilling, boisterous laugh. The laugh echoed through out the room and then it was gone.

* * *

**A/N**: I know this is a bad way to end the chapter, but I have to have somewhat fun. Grins that's what dragons do when they have to do something to get the reader's attention. But I'll update as soon as I can. 


	5. Chapter 4: the battles begins

**Chapter 4: the battle begins**

* * *

A/N: I might not update another chapter if I don't get enough reviews for this chapter. The minimum would be 1 review for this one. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Escaflowne OR Rayearth in that matter. So don't think I did.

* * *

Hikaru was watching the men at the table ague about certain matter that involved about a past war that they were in about the same time that Earth was fighting from being taken by Cephiro. Some of them said that something called 'Escaflowne' should be called again for this crisis. Some others said that it couldn't be brought back unless the Prophesy about three angels to come from the same place the Winged Goddess came from. They called it the Mystic Moon. Dilandau said it was another name for Earth. Hikaru wonder who were the three angels.

"But a lunatic is on the lose and we NEED Escaflowne!" one man who was tall and thin as a pole and his voice was raspy and curt.

"But, you see the only way to get Escaflowne back it to have the three angels and the three legendary deities into this world!" The short over weighted one with a deeper but still raspy voice.

"And you see, we have the one who controlled the Red Dragon Armor, who would also might betray us."

This got both Dilandau's, Hikaru's, AND Van's attention. Especially Dilandau's. He didn't like to be referred as the "Lunatic of the Red Dragon Armor." That just ticked him off to hear that they haven't heard a WORD he said in the previous meetings. At this he spoke up.

"Gentlemen, How about leaving me out of this and let just say that I'm different from then and now," Dilandau said standing up, "Then, I was a rampaging buffoon . . . now, I'm more controlled. I hope you can comprehend what I just said soon," And sat back down.

"Translation?" Allen whispered.

"FYI . . . they're dense."

Allen's jaw dropped.

"Yyyyeah, lets just say, hopefully that they don't understand THAT part until 20 or so years from now."

"Lord Van, what do you say about this?" The sort one said turning to the raven-haired young king.

"About which subject, my war commander or the situation? About my war commander, he has a good point and you're too dense to comprehend that, about the situation on the other hand . . . I have no say in the matter. This is because of the fact that I'm waiting to see what happens. Right now . . . these are just pettily little things like the attack of the carriages. When it gets to more of a danger like other cities are destroyed, then I'll go to that drastic of measures."

This speech that the young raven haired king made had all of the others in awe. He had a good point and they all knew that. They all knew he matured after the war; he was becoming king so he had to. Not only that, but he had married his beloved, the Winged Goddess in that matter. Not only he made a good choice in that matter but also she was a great one to have as queen.

At this Van stood up, "The meeting is dismissed." And walked towards Hitomi's chambers.

He singled Dilandau to bring the red head with him. Little Hikaru looked at Dilandau and he nodded to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Dilandau didn't know why he was so comfortable around the little one; he even didn't know why she seemed so sweet to him. But at the moment, that didn't matter. Their going to see the Winged Goddess and maybe get some answers of how this little one got here.

..oo00oo..

Umi felt cold, hard ground when she opened her eyes. She didn't remember closing them or even what happened. All she remembered was that she was standing in the Washington Monument and she wished on a cherry blossom petal to see her friends again. After that she heard a voice . . . She couldn't remember what it said but . . . some strange light picked her up and here she is right where she had landed. She sat up. The scenery was beautiful green and seemed she was in a storybook. Was this Cephiro or was this some other place that she didn't know about? She stood up, not only there was much life here but the grass was actually greener then any other place she been to. Well . . .ok maybe Ireland was this green but . . . this on the other hand couldn't be there or even on Earth.

The sound of a familiar voice came from behind and the sound of galloping was faintly heard. Umi turned. Fuu was riding on the back of some strange looking creature. It looked somewhat of a horse but their where differences to it. For one thing, the fur was longer and seemed to look like a llama in a way. But the way to see the horse side was that the neck wasn't as long as a llama's and it had hooves. Llamas had padded feet that are SHAPED as hooves. The man riding with Fuu was tall and seemed to be in some kind of military force. His armor did NOT looked like he was from Cephiro, so she wasn't there. Behind them was a smaller person he was the size of a child but seemed to look like an adult. From the crescent that he was wearing, Umi knew who he was. Clef was in the back and he seemed to have trouble there.

"Fuu! Clef! What are you doing here?"

The horse stopped and Fuu climbed off, "Clef asked me the same thing. I told him I don't know how I got here just by a pillar of light."

"Did you get here at the same fashion?" Clef asked trying to get off the horse himself.

"Actually, I did and I wonder if . . . Wait . . . Where's Hikaru?" this question was going through every ones head now.

"I don't know but I think there's a reason that you three are here. I'll ask Jorno here if he can take us to Fanelia."

"Who?" Umi didn't know who that was obviously.

"The man who took us here." Fuu said pointing to the man on the horse thing.

Umi was now able to see him better. Yes, he was tall but this hair was a deep green and his eyes were a disturbing gray with a red ting to it. He got off his horse.

"I would be glad to take you three there, I need to go tell Lord Van something anyways."

"But, is there only enough for two more how am I going to fit?" this was a problem for Umi.

"Creature, I summon thy!" Clef said and a horse appeared.

It looked like a regular horse but the difference was that it was light lavender and had spikes on the back legs. Both Umi and Fuu look at each other.

"I'll ride with Jorno and you two will ride with each other."

"Sounds good to me." Fuu said.

"Then lets go." And they rode off.

..oo00oo..

Dallet was board out of his mine. He wished that he could at least go out to the market. But he was stuck baby-sitting Merle and he couldn't do anything until Gatty got back from the shop to get the parts that Shesta needed.

'_Man, and I thought raining season was bad._' He thought '_now I'm suck with Merle, and I can't do anything until Gatty gets back. Bloody cat!_'

After an hour, Dallet was dosing. But Merle decided to jump him and this was not his idea for good humor. Actually he hated to be woken up like that.

"What do you want, you dumb cat?" Dallet grumbled.

"Someone is here to see you. I think she said you two are related or something."

"Okay, I'm going."

"If you're going, then why aren't you moving?"

"I'm not moving because you're in my way. Now MOVE!"

"Boy, aren't we grumpy today?" Merle muttered under her breath and moved.

Dallet glared at the powered-pink haired feline and got up. Who on Gaia would want to see him? There was only one person who it could be and he hoped it wasn't that person. He walked in to living room and saw that it was the person that he so dreaded it wasn't her. The girl that was sitting on the coach looked up from her book when he walked into the room. She had the same color hair and the same hair cut as him. Her eyes were a lilac with a tinge of baby blue. When she saw Dallet, a small twinkle appeared in those eyes.

"DALLET!" she squeaked and stood up. She was almost the same height as him but only a head shorter.

"Deelet! What are you doing here?" the older man said with a shocked expression.

Deelet nearly had him trampled with her pounce. This actually made him lose his balance and fell onto the floor of the mansion. After a minute of brotherly and sisterly love, Deelet got up. She seemed to be really mad about something that he had a feeling that he wasn't suppose to forget or something.

"You forgot my BIRTHDAY last week! Why didn't you sent me a letter or something to wish me a Happy Birthday!" she said now crossing her arms.

Dallet winced when he realized that he forgot all about his little sister's birthday. Especially since it was the day when that evil self of his kidnapped her. He wondered what happened to him though. But his thoughts were interrupted by the long, annoying shriek made from his sister. Dallet turned and saw that she have seen the present that he bought her for last week.

"YAY! You didn't TOTALLY forget my birthday! You just forgot it on the day." She said now bouncing up and down.

"I'm sorry, but was that the only reason that you came, Deelet?

Deelet stopped jumping and became very shy, "Well . . .no, that wasn't the only reason. You see . . . I-I-I . . .ummmm . . . you see . . . the house some how got burned down and ummm . . . the good news is that I still got Dad's sword safe and sound!"

"Did you leave the oven on again?" Dallet said with a raised eyebrow.

Deelet shook her head.

"Did you leave any candles or the fire place on?"

She shook her head again.

"Then what happened?"

The little sister looked to the other direction, "Well, I went to the market to get something for dinner and when I came back, there were two men running the other direction with smirks on there faces and they looked back at the house and seemed satisfied. So I went back worried and the house was burned down. Nothing was left, even the cloths was burnt, so I was wondering if I can borrow YOUR cloths until I can buy my own."

"Anything else?" Merle said now sited next to Dallet's feet.

"Oh yeah, can I stay here too? PLEASE!" the other woman pouted.

"You had to ask didn't you?" Dallet growled at the feline.

Merle just smirked and left. Dallet rolled his eyes and turned back to his little sister.

"I guess you can stay, but I'm warning you . . .your going to be the only girl in her."

"What about the cat?"

"She lives in the castle of Fanalia, so she doesn't live here."

"K . . ." then she pounced him in thanks.


	6. Chapter 5: Palus and Knights

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Escaflowne nor Magic knights Rayearth (both in the series and the OVA)

**Zodia1281**: this chapter will have the one thing that you would want and something that you won't expect.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Palus and knights**

* * *

**The royal palace, Cephiro**

Princess Emeraude sat at her throne looking a little worried. She hoped that the Winged Goddess is okay and that the Three Magic Knights were safe. There were other uncertainties as well but those weren't important at those two. Eagle walked into the room. He knew his sister had these problems but said nothing, because of the fact that she didn't want him to know.

"Emeraude, Fario and the others came as you commanded." These words came with sorrow but with strength.

"Let them in." Emeraude's voice was horse and she had a hard time talking.

The three people walked into the throne room. Fario was the one with green hair and red eyes, the one next to him was Lantis; he had black hair, like his brother who is dead, and blue eyes. The third person was Ascot, the one with light brown hair that went over his eyes so you couldn't see them, he use to look like a 10-year-old, but he some how grew up when he was revive. Emeraude seemed to be glad to see all three of them. She stood up.

"I summoned you here for an important reason, Gaia is being attack by a great evil and is wanting our support." Her green eyes harden.

Fario leaned against one of the pillars that held up the castle, "Is the Black Dragon Clan behind this?"

"No, it's someone from that accursed clan." Eagle answered.

"Who is he/she then?" Ascot blurred out and got elbowed in the side by Fario.

"Does 'Prince' Françoise ring a bell?" Eagle sneered at the word 'Prince'.

Both Fario and Ascot froze. That did ring a bell; he was that noble's son that tried to kill Princess Emeraude 7 years ago. He was banished from Cephiro for that and was never heard of again; well not until now. The only person out of the three that didn't seem to react was Lantis. He was quite the whole entire time. When Françoise was mention his muscles in his arms tightened. Both he and Françoise had a score to settle, they never got along with each other and never will.

Lantis finally spoke up, "Where is he now?"

Everyone looked at the one knight, of course, they all forgotten that fact that Françoise was the one who kill his and Zagato's parents. Ever since then, Lantis has wanting revenge for their death. Now since Zagato is dead, killed because he loved Emeraude, there was no stopping him.

Emeraude looked at Lantis, he look almost like his brother who she loved dearly, at least he was able to love someone that will be able to return that love, "He's in the tundra West of Fanalia."

"So you're saying that we three have to go to Gaia to help out?" Fario picked himself up from the pillar.

"There would be another citizen of Cephiro that would be accompanying you." Eagle smirked at the reaction when they find out who was coming.

"Who's coming?" Ascot asked and was elbowed again in the side by Fario, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ELBOW ME, FARIO?"

"I was trying to teach you some manners." Fario said with a smirk.

Ascot scowled, "Sounds more like 'I just want to bug you' then 'I'm teaching you manners'." He muttered.

Eagle shook his head at the two, "Gardina shall be accompanying you."

At this both Fario and Ascot shot Eagle with both a shock and an angered look, "GARDINA?"

"Is she coming after us or with us?" Lantis wasn't phrased by the fact that the illusionist and enchantress was coming with them, he knew something that the other two didn't.

"I also almost forgot, Mokona will be coming with you as well." Eagle's voice showed some of his amusement as he was trying to hide it.

"You mean that we're taking BOTH Gardina AND that Fur Ball!" Fario said with disbelief.

"Yes, and they would be coming with you not after you." Eagle smirked wider when he heard the groan from the Palu and the rouge knight.

"Tonight we would be leaving, right?" Lantis' tone was serious and stern.

Eagle lost his amusement and became serious again, "Yes, all of you would be leaving tonight."

"You are dismissed." Emeraude said as the three was departing, she looked at Lantis, "Lantis . . ."

"Yes, Princess?"

"There is something else I want to tell you."

Lantis walked back in front of the throne.

"Hikaru needs your help, she's going through a very hard time and is going to be harder. I have Dilandau helping too, but I think she needs you more."

"Is it about the curse?"

"Somewhat, but not all. It's also about of Françoise."

"What is he going to do with Hikaru!" this was first time that Eagle heard Lantis sound worried.

"I think his up to something that is forbidden in both Gaia and Cephiro. I think he's trying to combine his powers with his ancestor, which is the god of ice and chaos."

Lantis sapphire blue eyes flared with anger. Eagle shivered, good thing that he was on their side. It would be a bad idea to get in his way when he was ticked off which was fairly rarely. Lantis barely lost his temper and was always calm when under pressure; the only other time he had lost it was when he was fighting Françoise the day before he was banished.

"I'll make sure that he would not be able to get near Hikaru, or the Wing Goddess, I promise on my word, Princess." His tone showed his rage.

He turned and left, cape billowing behind him. Once he got out of the throne room, Fario and Ascot had to back off for they was not getting in his way. They didn't want to be part of Lantis' wrath. When he's this way, you don't want to be in the way of his fury. He had time to cool down before nightfall and went straight to the portal room.


	7. Chapter 6: nighttime Visitors and Voices

'Normal' Voice '_italicized_' Dilandau

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Escaflowne or MKR (the OVA nor the series).

Chapter 6: Nighttime visitors and voices in the mind

Hitomi's room, Palace of Fanaila 

Dilandau took long strides while the little one was having trouble catching up. This was strange that the fact that he couldn't help but stop for the little redhead. He felt more protective of this angel then he ever was with ANYTHING. He felt that he WANTED to protect her and wanted NOTHING to hurt her. They passed statues of dragons and unicorns. It was a pity that the unicorns had to die off.

Dilandau shook his head. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING! His head was screaming with confusion. Why was he feeling pity for that long forgotten race?

'God damn it! You're thinking exactly I was when I was alive, Dilandau,' a voice that was a huskier version of his own echoed in his head. 'But I'm surprise that you're thinking of the Unicorns. That's a shocker.'

Dilandau blinked. He had to be going insane. One way you can tell that you are is hearing voices in your head, right? This was giving him a headache.

'Oh, my boy, you're NOT going insane I can insure you. Of course you're the one that thinks that all those emotions that going through you are just mere things that just come and go. I was once like that, but now I'm not an idiot to think that anymore. Well that's since I'm DEAD now.' The voice sounded amused by this.

Yep, he had gone insane. Not only the voice sounded like him but also it was suppose to be someone to be dead. Oh what a dandy day to just stay in bed.

All of his thoughts were erased and the voice disappeared when Van stopped in front of a door that was just beautifully carved like the big doors to the meeting room. Dragons fighting and long ago seen Unicorns grazing. Yes, this would be a REALLY good day to stay in bed. All he wanted to do was to not think he was going insane and—

'Oh stop you're complaining and go back to reality, you dimwit!'

This pissed Dilandu, '_Well, sorry! It's not my damn fault that you just popped out of nowhere in my mind!_' he shot back in his mind with an angry wave link and while walking into the room.

'Sheesh, talk about waking on the wrong side of the bed,' the voice muttered with an offended tone 'I guess that's a hit for me to get my ass out, isn't it?'

A grumble answered his question. 'I'll take that as a 'yes'.' And the voice fully disappeared, well for now anyways. Dilandau grunted and Van looked at him strangely.

Dilandau grimaced, "I was just deep in thought." Was all he could say.

It seemed a good enough answer, because Van turned back and was talking to Hitomi, who was lying in bed because she had the flu. Hitomi changed over the years; her brown hair was a lighter brown since she was outside more often then when she was on earth. Her eyes glistened with energy and were full of bliss then when she first came here, which were full of sorrow and pain at that time. She also became a very beautiful young woman and queen. Some of those damn politics once tried to convince her that they were better then Van, but to Dilandau's surprise, she told them off and said that she preferred Van over someone that had twenty wives before. This proved that she had more guts then those jelly-bellies of politics. He smirked at the thought of their faces when they heard that.

Hitomi looked at the young girl that was standing next to Dilandau. She looked familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it or where she seen her. She knew it had to be on earth, because of her cloths. But the eyes were full of excitement but something was hidden that showed sorrow. Her hair was flaming red that went with her eyes. She looked like she was only 14 of age.

The girl looked at her with wide eyes, "H-Hitomi? Is that you?"

"Huh?" how did she know her name?

"Don't you remember? You tutored me in Math."

This rung a bell, "HIKARU?" yes, that had to be her, it been 6 years but, she now remember her.

Dilandau and Van looked at each other and back at the two girls again. They knew each other? That was a shock. How the hell did they know each other?

Van cleared his throat, "Hitomi, you know her?"

"Of course she knows her, she wouldn't call out her name so loud if she didn't." Dilandau growled under his breath.

'You really need to learn to be more gentlemanly you know that, Dilandau?' the voice once again rung in his head.

'_I thought you left._' This time this wave link showed his annoyance.

'Oh yeah! I forgot something so I'm leaving now.'

'_Good riddance!_' was the response.

Van was watching the two girls talking about what happened over the years. He was surprised that someone, who is also from the Mystic Moon, was able to get here by the same means. This made him think maybe something is coming up that would be worst then the raiding of the carriages. Maybe, just maybe, it eventually would get as bad were Escaflowne would have to be summon again. Could she be one of those angels of legend?

After the long talk, Hitomi sent for a servant to get some cloths to be used by her friend. Hikaru tried to protest, but she insisted. After a moment of more talking, the servant came back with the tailor. Hikaru was pulled out of Hitomi's room and into another. Dilandau tried to go in as well, but the door was closed in his face.

_'Why did I even try? It's not like she would get hurt and it was not like I really care, then why the hell did I even WANTED to go in?'_

..oo00oo..

On the borders of Fanaila: to the East 

Ascot glared at the Rouge Knight. He was now singing, if not wonderfully, the most annoying song that was sung on Earth/Cephiro/Gaia. The song was "It's a Small World."

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all. It's a small, small world." Fario then started humming it with the worst tune he would think of.

Ascot had enough, "FARIO! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Fario stopped and turned to look at his companion, "Oi! Talk about waking on the wrong side of the bed."

"Maybe if you don't sing, I would be in a better mood!" the Palu said grumbling under his breath.

Fario grinned, "Na, really? I didn't know that was the reason." He was given a icy glare by the summoner of the beasts.

Then Ascot remembered something. He looked at the other knight who seem not saying anything at the moment. Lantis' ocean blue eyes looked like pools of lost thoughts. He was thinking about something that seemed to be bothering him.

He took a deep breath, "You seemed to be worried. What's up?"

Lantis snapped out of his train of thought. He looked at the Palu, "Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about what Princess Emeraude told me."

"And let me guess, it was when me and Ascot—"

"_Ascot and_ _I_!" Ascot corrected.

Fario rolled his eyes, "—_Ascot and I _had to be out of the room, wasn't it."

Lantis only turned his head. He was too worried about Hikaru to even notice there was something following them. Fario started sing again, with Ascot's glare. The trio didn't notice that a little pixy was spying on them for matters that can't be said.

"WHEN are we getting there anyways, Ascot?" this just came to the Rouge Knight's mind.

"We should get there by just a little after sunset." Ascot grinned when Fario groaned.

Then Fario stopped in his tracks, looking around, "Just wondering. Umm . . . Just . . . what happened to Gardina and that fluff ball anyways?"

"Good question . . ." just after Ascot, said that they heard a loud, ear-shattering scream, that came none other then Gardina herself.

Six seconds later, she was running out of the forest that she was in all that time. Dirt covered her from head to foot and she was running around like a chicken that just lost its head to a butcher. Then she ran straight to the now tall summoner and jump right in to his arms while smothering him with her breast. Of coarse, Ascot was confused by all this and just realized that Gardina was smothering him.

Fario looked at her like she just grew a second head, "What happened?"

"D-d-d-d-d-dr-drag-drag-DRAGON!" she was finally to spit out.

"Wmuf do you muff abomuf a dragon? (What do you mean about a dragon?)" Ascot was all he had mange to say, since he was suffocating with Gardina's over sized bust.

At that second, the dragon that Gardina was talking about emerged from the deep, icy-cold shadows. It looked sickly then normal land dragons. The thick hide was an ill-fated looking violet with a mixer with green an gray. Its saliva was an acid blue and it acted like toxics since everything it touched, died. The claws were like they were made by black glass and they dug though the rock-like-soil, like it was nothing more then beach sand. The eyes a dark maroon that looked like the moon when it was blood red.

Lantis drew out his sword; he felt that this wasn't a normal dragon. In fact, he could sense that it was some kind of summon that wasn't even Ascot's doing. The other two also might have sensed it too; Ascot summoned his own creature, while dropping Gardina at the same time, and Fario also pulled out his sword. The dragon snarled at the intruders that just took out their weapons. Ascot scanned it carefully. Then he froze, muttering under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Fario knew it wasn't good if Ascot acted like this.

"He's here, that bastard is here." The auburn-red head muttered darkly.

"Françoise?" Lantis growled.

Ascot shook his head, "No, Garrickwas the one who summoned this thing."

"I see, so he's working for that French snot is he?" Fario sarcasm sounded like they were in not on the best of terms.

"I have a feeling that would be the case." Ascot shifted to the left the see if the dragon was after one of them or all.

The dragon didn't pay attention to him, or to Fairo when he did the same thing. Gardina was in a corner, so it deafly wasn't her. All was left was Lantis. Lantis swiftly maneuvered around the summon. As he did this, the dragon also seemed to follow. Now everyone now saw that he was the target, but why? Ascot told his summon to block the other to give Lantis a chance. His summon, which was a mixer of a griffin and a sphinx, charged at the dragon, but to its surprise the dragon tripped it and slashed its claw into the chest of his summon. The gash was fairly fatal, and Ascot couldn't do anything, since he couldn't heal. Lantis somehow was able to get behind of the dragon, and his blade reared up to target the middle of the spine.

..oo00oo..

On the borders of Fanaila: to the West 

Clef watch the scenery past by and the forest to Fanaila was becoming closer. He sighed, he knew that Lord Van wouldn't be expecting them, but he had to make sure that the other two knights get there, and then look for Hikaru, if she wasn't there already.

He looked at Fuu and Umi, "How are you two coping?"

Umi smile, "We're doing fine," then she had a worried expression, "But I hope that Hikaru is okay."

Fuu nodded, "Yes, I do hope we find her soon, I have a bad feeling about all this."

'_It might be worst then we think, if we don't find her._" Clef thought as they entered the forest.

..oo00oo..

**Meeting room, Palace of Fanaila _(Two hours before midnight)_**

Van paced across the floor. Dilandau was dosing in his seat. It was late, where were they? Why haven't they sent anything on their where abouts? The door opened Van looked up. One of the servants stood, almost stone like.

"Well?"

"They have come, Mi Lord."

Van walked over to the sleeping Dilandau, "Dilandau, wake up. It's time." Now shaking his shoulder.

"Wha? Oh, okay, I'm up." Came the sleepy response.

With that settled, both the King and the Commander walked into the great hall, to meet their visitors. Three hooded fingers stood in the middle of the hall, All three fairly tall. Two wore white and the middle wore black.

Van took a deep breath, "What took you three so long."

The one in the middle walked forward, showing his ocean blue eyes, "Some trouble came and we had no way to avoid It." came the gruff response.

**A/N**: Sorry again about the long wait. I have been very busy lately.


End file.
